The Popcorn Just Exploded!
by MidnightWolf191
Summary: Gabriel's making popcorn and Cas is being a curious little kitty and nearly get's himself killed. Gabriel never died except for the times he faked it, minor season nine spoilers. Sexual references, Destiel, Sabriel, can't remeber if there are any cuss words... Why don't you read it and tell me?


**Came with this when I asked my friend "what would happen if Castiel made popcorn?" Somehow, it turned into a Sabriel, Destil fic with no real plot. Unedited, all mistakes are mine, this is dedicated to said friend Wannabe101, who has been fangirling about Supernatural with me for over a week. Longer than I've fangirled with anyone.**

**I o not own jiffy popcorn, the awesomeness that is Dean, adorableness that is Castiel, nerdy hotness that is Sam, or the cocky bastard named Gabriel. I just like messing with them.**

* * *

"Dean, what is that noise?" Castiel asks Dean, who is sitting on the couch and watching_ Dr. Sexy, MD._

"I dunno Cas, why don't you go check it out?" Dean suggests distractedly while shoving a other forkful of store bought pie into his mouth. Castiel wrinkles his nose at his, as unconventional as it may be, boyfriend.

"Do you need anything, Dean?" Castiel asks him as he stands, looking back at Dean who appears to be thinking the offer over before smirking. "Not that kind of need, Dean." astiel says patiently, knowing that smirk by heart.

Dean pouts and Castiel leans down to kiss him. The kiss lasts a good five minutes before Castiel pulls away, both of them breathing heavily. "What was the question again Cas?" Dean asks, teasing his lover as he always does.

"Shut up Dean." Castiel replies simply, having forgotten the question after the one second mark of the kiss, makeout session, they should call it.

"Forgot again, huh Cas?" Dean teases further and Castiel rolls his eyes before walking toward the noise that sounded similar to gunfire, but much quieter.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asks his 'brother,' clearly confused as to why the archangel was in the bunker's kitchen. "What are you doing here, and what is that?" Castiel asks, motioning toward the pan with foil on top that he was holding over the stove.

"Well Cassie, I felt like stopping by, and I _really_ wanted some popcorn." Gabriel replies easily, looking at Castiel before pulling a lollipop out of his pocket and offering it to the, recently turned human, angel.

"No thank you Gabriel." Castiel says, eyeing the candy wearily. Aware that sometimes Gabriel licks the lollipops before wrapping them back up and giving them to people. Sam was his most recent victim, as of this morning. "That is _popcorn_?" He asks, noticing that the pan and foil looks nothing at all like popcorn he and Dean had shared last night before they - well, you know.

"This isn't the popcorn, Castiel, the popcorn is inside the pan." Gabriel explains before he motions Castiel over and hands him the pan. "Hold this for a second Cas, I have a Gargantuan that needs a break from his research."

"Gabriel, you know that Sam doesn't like it when you interrupt him." Castiel replies, holding the pan awkwardly, inwardly flinching each time the kernels popped and looking at Gabriel unsurely.

"He loves it really." Gabe says cockily before sauntering toward the hallway that leads to the library.

Castiel rolls his eyes before looking down at the pan, yelping when a particularly loud pop made the pan shake. When he calms down he looks at the pan with interest. The foil moves just the slightest bit with each pop. Castiel tilts his head to the side before noticing the knife block right next to the stove. He grabs a knife in his hand and ever so slowly, pokes the foil with practiced ease.

**BOOM! **

Castiel drops the pan on the stove to protect his face from the piping hot kernels. One burns his hand and he tears the hand away from his face and runs to the sink, he turns the knob and cold water comes pouring from the faucet, hissing from the initial contact he puts his hand in the water and sighs, relieved of the burning sensation almost instantly.

He smells smoke and turns his head to the stove. His eyes widen when he spots the foil that he dropped on the stove now on fire. He rips his hand out of the lovely stream of water and grapples for the fire extinguisher underneath the sink. He grabs it and finds out that he, shockingly, doesn't know how to make it put out the fire. He quickly reads the instuctions and points the extinguisher at the stove before quickly extinguishing the fire - at least that's how he imagined it. In reality, the extinguisher sprays in his face and makes Castiel look as if he were to have shoved his head into an entire barrel of whipped cream.

"Cas!" He hears Dean yell and turns his head toward the sound as he cannot see, the extinguisher decided to blind him as well as look like a snawman head that was missing the carrot.

He feel the extinguisher being yanked from his hand and hears the sound of it being used. When the sound stops he feels Dean's hands on his face, wiping the substance out of his eyes. "Damnit Cas." Dean mumbles, ushering Cas to the table and sitting him down in the antique chair. Dean walks toward the sink and grabs arag, wetting it before walking back toward Cas and dabbing his face gently, careful of the burns that he had that had happened before he protected his face. When Cas's face is clean, he opens his eyes and focuses on Dean's worried face. "What the hell happened Cas?!"

"The popcorn, it exploded Dean!" Castiel replied glaring at the kernels that had landed on the table before looking back at his lover.

"What were you doing making popcorn in the first place?" Dean asks him, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Um... Gabriel was making popcorn and he gave it to me so he could bother Sam." Cas explained, looking at Dean worriedly when his jaw clenched.

"Gabriel!" Dean shouted, "Sam!"

"You bellowed?" Gabriel asks from the doorway with a lollipop in his mouth. Sam appeared behind him, red faced and hair messed up. It also seemed as if his flannel was on inside out.

"You let Cas make popcorn?" Dean asks him angrily. Gabriel looks around the kitchen before looking at Castiel.

"How did you manage this?" He asks him, Dean stands up and takes a threatening step forward. Sam steps between Dean and Gabriel, assessing the situation.

"Cas, Dean, you two come with me. Gabriel, clean this mess up." Sam orders them, when Gabriel goes to object Sam raises his eyebrow and gives him a challenging look.

"Fine! I'll clean the kitchen! Do you want me to fold your socks and underwear while I'm at it?" He grumbles sarcastically, turning toward the stove and picking up a spatula. Sam rolls his eyes before leading Cas and Dean to the living area and treating Cas's burns on his hands and face.

Hours later, Cas's hands are bandaged and everyone is watching a random TV show called Doctor Who. "I do not understand this TV show." Castiel admitted watching the screen and trying to decipher what a TARDIS was.

"You'll have to watch the first episode, then everythng else in ordr to understand it Cas." Dean says, looking from the television set to Cas briefly who was leaning his head on Dean's shoulder.

Cas sighs and looks to Sam and Gabriel. They had there arms around each others shoulders and were watching TV just as intently as Dean, maybe more. Apparently Doctor Who was pretty addictive.

When the episode was over they turned the TV onto a random channel before Dean turned to Sam and Gabriel, "so, was it just me, or did Sam look as if he just had sex?"

Sam spits his coke out of his mouth and does a brilliant spit take, while Gabriel turns to them and says, "like you two are any better. I swear every morning when you step out of your room it smells like sex."

Castiel blushes, Dean smirks, Sam looks horrified, and Gabriel just shoves another lollipop in his mouth before grinning.


End file.
